


Computer Error

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent Calendar 2016 [15]
Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Day 17, F/F, Soulmark!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: “Do you know how common ‘Hello’ is?”





	

Anna stared at the computer, her eyes unfocused as she waited. The loud sounds of a boot-up screen didn’t phase her as she had long gotten accustomed to the sound. The only thing that would drag her out of her daydreaming would be a login prompt or reality knocking her over the head. She liked her job fixing computers but it could take so long sometimes.

Though doing the same thing off the clock was, well, annoying, she couldn’t help but give the old computer a work over every year. At least enough to keep it chugging along so her mom had something to use. Why the woman still refused to get a new one was beyond her. Maybe if she let the poor thing finally die her mother might actually consider it. Anna tilted her head, her body reacting without her consent as she pondered what computer specs would be best for her mother. Something cheap but good enough that it could last the years she would demand out of the investment.

“Hello?” The words drove their way into her brain and she blinked, her body turning as her mouth opened. Still in work mode she spoke as if she was at work, on the phone. Instead of talking to her mother’s nurse carrying groceries, she acted like she had a customer.

“Have you tried turning it off and back on again?”

“What?” The woman startled and lost the bags. Anna jumped up to help and tripped. In short order she landed and so fell the few cans that decided she made a better landing than the floor.

Anna laid there, sighing as she looked up. The woman’s eyes were the brightest blue she had ever known, like a bright summer sky daring her to fall in. The scrubs were neat and the woman was looking at her like she was a ghost with her hands full of brown grocery bag.

“Those… those are my Words.” She slowly leaned down, hands hesitating as she pulled the worst of the mess off of Anna.

“Oh…” Anna’s eyes widened as her brain sped up and caught onto the meaning. Words, with a capital W, “Oh gosh, uh well shoot.”

The rest of her boredom induced daydream left as she stared up at the woman. She was gorgeous, all shy smiles and cheerful stories her mother had told about the good nurse. Elsa, this was Elsa. How the hell had they never met in person before? Wait, they had, but mom had introduced them when Elsa was doing her routine check up.

“Do you know how common ‘Hello’ is?” It wasn’t meant as a complaint, but Anna had been horrified to find that as her Words, well Word. “Man, the stories I can tell you about sharing the most common Rom Com words ever.”


End file.
